This study is a phase III, randomized, double-blind, controlled study on the use of HIVIG for the prevention of maternal-fetal transmission of HIV in pregnant women and newborns receiving Zidovudine. The first analysis of this trial by the Data Safety and Monitoring Board showed no difference in transmission rate between the two arms. Therefore, the trial was holted.